


Golden Boy: An Appendix

by trilliath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliath/pseuds/trilliath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By popular demand, I present the glossary of terms, religious and cultural nuance, side character backstory, and extemporaneous nonsense made to accompany the story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3443363/chapters/7549766"><b>Golden Boy</b></a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Boy: An Appendix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShallICompareThee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallICompareThee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Golden Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443363) by [trilliath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliath/pseuds/trilliath). 



> Originally, this was part of my notes page for the fic, so please forgive me if some of it is complete nonsense or goes on pointless tangents. This work will probably change some over time as more questions about something in the Golden Boy 'verse come up. Please feel free to ask - here or on [tumblr](trilliath.tumblr.com) if there's something or someone you'd like to know more about!

**Deities:**  
**Acathee:**  
Deity of heroism and honor and self-reliance. Often considered a patron of warriors, though she is just as often heralded as inspiration to politicians and public servants. Merchants try and claim her, but most people are still uncomfortable with that.  
Acathee's tales are frequently of battle, especially to westerners. Some take it to the extremes of honoring strength over weakness, refusing to heed the companion tales of her dedication to using her strengths to complement the strengths of others, and her respect for strengths that are different from her physical and mental ones. Eastern interpretations of her tales focus less on the rigid moral aspects and more on quiet strength and self-discipline and respect for others. 

**Kahlah:**  
Deity of life and reproduction. She has followers, mostly women (priestesses who do their best to embody whatever current appearance is considered Kahlah's likeness - which mostly devolves into being the cutting-edge of fashion or timeless classics, depending on the whims of the leaders at the time) though also plenty of male followers. Formally speaking, her devotees tend to have lots of ceremonialized sex and are more importantly keepers of sexual health knowledge, guidance, and coming of age. Her followers are also very important for maintaining a sex-positive outlook in their towns, dedicating themselves to positive sexual activities wherever desired by any (and all) consenting adults.  
Most of Kahlah's 'legends' are little more than porn, and are vast in number and vary from temple to temple, but woven within them are frequently carefully-crafted models for consent, health, respect, and equity. Unsurprisingly, the devotees work hard to keep these stories alive and fresh and in fine form.

**Khotol:**  
Knowledge, wisdom, curiosity and the journey of life. Reflection and decision-making come from them (who is genderless). Khotol has priestesses (and some priests, though for whatever reason men tend to have less success in finding visions that connect to Khotol) who tend to spend a lot of time meditating and perhaps engaging in psychotropic herbs. They give guidance, but often also lots of unintelligible blessings or visions to supplicants at their temple. In the far eastern, more coastal regions of the continent, Khotol is associated with mysterious and even magical pursuits, such as auras and spirits or visions, though such beliefs are varied and tend to swell up in small pockets around particular superstitions or events.  
Khotol's legends frequently feature stories of people on some sort of journey, often climbing up a great mountain as life-lessons are imparted through symbolic trials or mishaps and the necessity of alternate routes to those planned.  
Khotol's blindfold is in reference to a tale where Khotol met Batto, and Batto for mischief convinced Khotol to wear a blindfold because Khotol would find enlightenment through it. Khotol did so, and Batto led Khotol through the world a while telling Khotol all sorts of falsehoods under the guise of this new way of thinking. In the end it leads Khotol to a mishap, though in many tellings the trouble is mostly harmless because Batto decides that Khotol deserved some reward for its boldness. The tale is a warning against trusting blindly the interpretations of others and failing to heed one's own instincts and observations. 

**Batto:**  
Batto is characterized by mischief and happenstance, luck and risk. Batto favors the bold but sunders the arrogant and foolish. Tales of Batto most frequently include his magic box that one must reach into blindly and take from. If one is bold, they may be rewarded, but if foolish, they will be bitten. In many versions of the tale he comes in disguises. He wears beggar's rags or novice's robes. In these cases, someone is shown to be arrogant or foolish because they look down on the form Batto takes, scoffing at whatever opportunity or secret he offers because they make assumptions of their superiority based on surface cues and devalue the unknown. 

**Mavet:**  
Male deity of hearth and home, farming and hunting and animal husbandry. Though considered generally jolly with the joy of good harvest and progeny, he can also be characterized as harsh in the way that nature is unforgiving, and often called upon when someone wishes to express a need for pragmatic thinking. At the same time, he is about cooperation, about the way people need each other to survive. His disciples are often serving their local community by helping where help is needed most, when they're not tending the temple's gardens and livestock. When one is blessed with a bountiful harvest or a lucky boon of resources or a good turn for the family, it is considered wise and honorable to lay offerings or share a portion of that wealth at Mavet's hall where the less fortunate of the community may share in the boon, for one day the scales may be reversed.  
Formal depictions often include symbols of balance and life/death harmony. Informal depictions tend to feature a laughing, well-endowed heartily masculine man with flowing hair and an armful of kittens.  
Mavet's lore includes tales of farmers not taking his advice and failing, farmers being lazy and failing, the foolishness of greed and waste, the foolishness of romanticizing hunting for sport instead of taking only what's needed. Naturally, the wealthy elite often eschew his reverence and try to make him out to be a cheap or peasant or low-class sort of deity to aspire to. His appearance in folklore is widespread and he crosses more national boundaries than most.  
His character is one that those in the Hale lands identify with most, as they value community and pragmatism and efficiency a great deal. 

**Pajatal:**  
A spirit of horses up north. He's a great horse with pale mane and golden coat, who runs with the breath of the wind and weaves with the rivers in the trees. A tale of his blessing over worthy herders comes in many forms, but all hold his appearance sacred. Offerings of meade or ale are common, as is the braiding of herbs and flowers into one's herd's manes and tails. Pajatal is often considered something of a karmic creature, one whose blessings are earned by strength of heart or simple earthly needs. One is said to be listening to Pajatal when trusting intuition or sudden inspirations.

**Hazzal:**  
The spirit of water up north. It's a genderless creature, most commonly portrayed as some form of fish. It's associated with rain and rivers, occasionally playing the helping hand in tales involving Pajatal. Hazzal is often associated with the gentling and cyclic passage of time, as 'water under the bridge' and calming forces, a fresh rain cleans the slate, or fresh growth after a storm and the thawing of spring.

**Irzet:**  
A Northern spirit embodied in a raven, Irzet is imagined as a guard of the night, caretaker of the passage of time and the spirits of those passed. Irzet is mentioned in fatalistic thoughts, in reference to the end of all things, the inevitability of change, the simple inexorable setting of the sun. Irzet calls to the sense of loss, the bittersweetness of memory. 

**Velek:**  
Not unlike Acathee, Velek is heralded as a guardian of vengeance and righteousness. Most common in the west, and though some of his tales are entangled with Acathee's, some westerners even cut her out of her own stories in favor of the more wrathful Velek. Velek cares more for honor of the family or house than the individual, making him a particular favorite in the doctrines of the great political houses in Argent-led territories.

 

 **Common Curses and Swearing:**  
Alliteration is common, though not required. The more serious the curse, the more likely the reference will be towards a particular element of a deity's legend, making them difficult for people to directly interpret outside of tone if they do not know the legends being referenced. But since tone is the most important feature of cursing, this is of little concern.

Some examples:  
Crude: Generally refer to bodyparts of deities in a less-than-reverent manner. Acathee's cunt, arse. Mavet's Balls. Kahlah's clit.  
Surprise/exasperation : Vary from region to region, but are commonly constructed primarily for alliterative amusement; (Kahlah) Priestess' Pampered Pussies. Mavet's moldy mud. Batto's belligerent bellybutton.  
Anger / dismay / frustration : Batto's bitterness/betrayal/box. Acathee's doubt. Acathee's blood.  
Positive honorable from Hale/Argent/Southerly region: Khotol's climb (dismay). Khotol's guidance. Acathee's courage.  
Positive honorable from on north: Patajal's mane or run  
Argent west: "May Velek curse your house"  
Self-reproach: Khotol's blindfold  
"Batto's dancing with Acathee" is a phrase that references the unpredictable nature of even righteous or valiant conflicts.

 **Character notes** :  
Vernon Milton Boyd, Lord of Urthgridge and Vaneail, knight and commander for the Hale kingdom. Lord of one of the larger holdings in the Hale kingdom that was formed by two smaller holdings in a dynastic marriage of his grandmother. His mother is still living and though growing elderly, remains at court.

Lady Allison Argent, first daughter of House Corde, Successeur en Bataille. Known for somewhat radical perspectives among her peers, but has proven herself with such merit in competition that she is favored high among those next in line for succession. 

Greenberg, a young lord to a small holding in Hale lands under Peter's greater holdings. With his parents dead from an unfortunate fever, and his little sister too young to help with much governing, Greenberg's holdings were in peril long before the war. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't support his people on his home farm alone after a big crop blight that left most of their people out of work and sustenance. So he put on his best courtly hat and went to the capitol. Unfortunately, lacking experience and education in the complexities of governance, he failed miserably at actually succeeding in court politics - except to catch Peter's eye - who really only found his humiliation amusing. Peter later capitalized on Greenberg's embarrassment and desperation by implying he might favor him in court if he were to (quite scandalously, for someone of his rank) "service" the Lord General. Greenberg refused - not out of pride but on the grounds that some favor in court was not sufficient to guarantee his people support. He could not let them down, so he refused the insufficient offer. Peter was momentarily impressed enough at his resistance and stubbornness in demanding sponsorship with full patronage for his soldiers before he would supplicate himself to Peter, that he paid the higher price to have the defiant boy for himself. Though Greenberg's bargain was initially successful, it put him in a precarious position and he ended up far over his head, unable to extricate himself as Peter had little motivation to keep things secret or continue his support if Greenberg were to leave him. Though his final days were spent mocked by his peers and servicing the Lord General as a body slave might, Greenberg was proud to finally succeed where it counted for his people, no matter the cost, and they love him for it.

Lydia Martin, last surviving member of an aristocratic family with small but fraught holdings on the northeast borders between Hale lands and nations to the east. Though they are technically not within Hale borders at this time, they are strongly allied and she was most commonly at the Hale court growing up. It was expected that she would remain at court and wed strategically to propagate her line, but she has little interest in limiting herself to traditional roles. Though she plays the court game well, she spends much of her time spying and traveling where she has far more pivotal influence. Her network of spies is widespread and highly secretive, spearheaded by her social standing opening doors to her despite her military inconsequence.

Laura Hale, daughter of Talia, second-oldest and Heir to the Throne.  
In addition to her appearances in the body of this story, the question has been asked: _When Laura removes her helm and tosses her dark locks about, do people see sparkles and red roses blooming in the background OR sparkles and angels' choirs? Curious minds would like to know. ù__ù_ To which the answer is: _It is, of course, the former. Roses because yes, roses the color of blood dripping from the dark silver of her sword with her pale skin and sharp blue eyes in stark contrast with the raven cast of her hair… that’s how her portraits are often painted. And no angels, because angels don’t fit into the religious doctrine of this universe._  
However, priestesses of Kahlah most definitely have a fanclub for her and may or may not at times follow in her wake with rose petals and silks and sigh like the most forlorn pining lovers there ever were, frequently, ah, *consoling* each other when she never tarries with any of them (at least not in public - but don’t tell anyone that or they’ll think The Heir is playing favorites). Loudly. And sometimes semi-publicly. And many people consider the sighing voices of the priestesses of Kahlah to be… quite *ahem* angelic. (if we’re talking porn-star angels. and if there were such a term in this realm. which there isn’t). It happens a lot whenever things are good in the city.  
Derek just sighs (he may also have a fan club).  
Laura puts her face mask down and pretends she’s not blushing.  
Cora thinks it’s fucking hilarious.

Breccan Hale, son of Talia, is invested in trade management for the kingdom. He has lands to the northeast and tends to remain closer to the borders.  
Liam Hale, son of Talia, (and only coincidentally named as a TW character that appeared after this character was generated) is essentially a civil engineer and remains in the capitol.  
Lily Hale, daughter of Talia, is youngest of the group, though she begins to show an affinity for the arts.  
Cora Hale, daughter of Talia, is just recently come of age and is still testing out which domains she finds most interesting, though politics and governance seems to interest her at the moment.

 **Flora and Fauna notes** :  
**Wildlife**  
Fen - mid-sized mammal, sortof like a capybara  
Hier - mid-large mammal, like a small bison deer thing, shaggy-coat and short neck and mild barrel chest but still smallish legs for maneuverability in the mountains.

**Herbs**  
Pajet seed is mostly just a high producer of oil that is helpful for skin health and cosmetic scar reduction. Mildly fragrant, edible but not the most palatable. A common crop in the north.  
Pajarrow root - when boiled down into a salve, is used to dull pain and improve healing and restructuring of scar tissue.  
Zithrell leaf - an edible and fragrant herb prolific in the north but uncommon elsewhere, used in cuisine and body oils.  
Vainpetal is a rare plant whose flower pods have a potent stimulating aphrodisiac effect - not unlike viagra mixed with low-dose GHB.  
Vellnut - a tree-grown nut similar to what an almond and hazelnut might be like combined. 

**Horses** (really these were so uncreative and unnecessary, they're basically just real horse breeds lol)  
Enaaban - like an Arabian, perhaps. Small, fine-boned, endurance. Lydia rides one.  
Andalan - Like an Andalusian, broad-shouldered and clever. Camaro is one.  
Friasan - Strong and well-conformed, but a little stubborn and mulish in temperament, and of narrower build than the Andalan, though the breeds are often confused.

 **Regions:**  
**Hale**  
The Hales recognize that the diversity of individual personalities and talents is where their strength lies. Though they stick to a more traditional selection of an heir, it's not entirely based on being firstborn because a firstborn might not desire to rule or feel suited to such a burden. Growing up everyone is given the opportunity to learn and try different things and put their talents to best use. This allows everyone a chance to find the place in life where they will be best suited.  
Hale territory is bordered by mountains to the north and west, territory that is too densely wooded and too high in elevation to be considered much use to anyone, though there is sufficient passage to allow trade to the west and north in months where the winter weather is not too harsh.  
The capitol Beacon Hills features a pale stone keep as its principal seat, built by well-paid masons over many years. The orchards stretch for acres past the walls, but there's a long stretch of it that leads right up to the castle, and is open to the public for half the week. People in the capitol pride themselves on their gardens, leaving tribute to Mavet with regular community meals where people bring whatever they can spare to share, for anyone to eat. Because Mavet is all about nature's balance and the need for teamwork in the harvest and tending of the plants.  
The Hale region is more mountainous and of cooler climes than the north. Their crops are much more heavily based in fruits and nuts than big fields of grain. Orchards are a common crop structure. Pigs are the most common livestock in the region, and some larger fowl like geese are cultivated.

**Argent**  
The Argents run on an achievement sort of basis for everything, including their succession to the crown. The title Successeur en Batille is given to those who remain in competition for the title of heir, and this is open to all among the cousins whose families' honor remains in good standing with the crown. To determine who is the rightful heir, everyone compete in an endless string of trials of skill; archery competitions and swordsmanship and any number of clever things - which each of the potential heirs hosts in an attempt to one-up each other for the honor of their house. There's always some event or competition going on because of it and these successors live always with the threat of failure. Honor is just as important as winning, so even the thought of cheating is considered a horrifying shame that would bring dishonor on not just the individual candidate but also the whole house, so backstabbing and cheating is actually quite rare.  
They remain quite convinced of their moral superiority in all things due to this cultural fixation on merit and honor. They hold such pride in it that they keep a written code that they send to their enemies before battle as proof of their superior position - however circular and self-serving their logic might seem to an outsider, they will adhere to it as law. Velek is the deity of choice for many in Argent territory.

**The North**  
The territories to the far north are based more around trade and a parliament of noble houses than a monarchy of any sort, so rather than being referred to by a monarch's name, it is generally referred to as simply "The North" as it represents the northernmost nation before the wilds. Monarchs have attempted to take over from time to time, but the people are far more nomadic and live in smaller groups than other nations, and tend to simply move on if a local ruler gets too autocratic.  
The hills to the northwestern stretches of the region are rich with gold and other precious metals and stones that have been swept there by glaciers from ages long past, making The North the primary supplier of such products to much of the continent, though the Argents have far vaster quantities of silver and stable mines rather than shallow digs at their disposal.  
The northerners are fond of overt decoration and intricate design work. These embellishments were once used to identify members of separate nomadic groups to each other, though the distinct lines of styles have long since blended through intermarrying and simple admirers copying of beautiful images. The trade cities near the eastern border, those near the great river, are decadent with competition between noble houses, each attempting to outdo the others. The citizens beyond the cities generally find this more amusing than impressive, since what good is it if one can't carry it with them on horseback? Only smaller and more practical decadence is embraced out in the plains, such as jewelry or leather-tooling and woodcarving.  
The majority of their land is characterized by large plains where crops of grains and seeds grow well and in vast quantities. They herd sheep over the more southerly bits of the nation where the hills are steeper and horses are prevalent throughout.  
Meals consist frequently of grains, oatmeal is common in breakfast food. Breads of all varieties are a staple. Soft sheep or goat cheese is cultivated by nearly any farmer. Wild birds such as quails and pheasants are frequent additions to any meal.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to ask if there's something or someone you'd like to know more about [**Golden Boy**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3443363/chapters/7549766).


End file.
